


Something's Afoot

by TheKoolKandy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Doclix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKoolKandy/pseuds/TheKoolKandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix has arrived in the canyon on Chorus to finally find the Reds and Blues, his payload. Even better, he's found someone among them who thinks he might actually get along with, except they immediately goes missing. Where did Doc go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Afoot

**Author's Note:**

> This has implicit season 12 spoilers, though it takes place in season 11 (episode 16-17). Let's sail this new ship, everyone. Doclix is born.

“Where’s DuFresne?” Felix asked Agent Washington.  
  
“No idea,” Wash replied. “He was demonstrating equipment with the reds—Grif and Simmons. Don’t you have something you should be doing? With that Locus guy out there, and his cloaking. How does he do that? I’ve never seen any tech like that outside of project freelancer.”  
  
“Welcome to the future Wash; technology’s incredible, and everyone uses it to kill each other. Which is why I have to see Doc, this foot is really bugging me. I still can’t feel it.”  
  
“He’s just going to smear some more orange juice on it.”  
  
Felix shrugged. “It got me walking. My mom—god I miss her sometimes. How was your mom Wash? The good old days. She loved aloe vera, I’ll tell you. She’d put it on everything. See, one time I had this terrible itch right on my, or rather in my-”  
  
“I have other things I need to be doing Felix,” Wash cut across Felix, whose hand halfway was to his behind, before stalking off to the crashed ship.  
  
Felix sighed and the grin he’d been wearing inside his helmet wore off as he followed Wash out of the building they’d been in; Doc wasn’t there. He hadn’t been anyway, and his foot really did feel weird, it wasn’t for no reason that he needed Doc.  
  
“Reds!” Felix shouted a short distance across the canyon to the group huddled around a small cache of weapons and grenades.  
  
“What do you want?” the orange one called back—Grif.  
  
“Have you seen Doc? Wash said he was with you,” but Felix could only see the reds and some robots.  
  
Grif looked around. “I don’t know. He was here when we were testing the teleportation cubes. Probably went to trim his toe nails since Simmons is finally done with the clippers.”  
  
“What?” Simmons squawked. “Those clippers aren’t communal, they’re mine!”  
  
“They were? Well thanks for them anyways. I have to tell you, I should have taken a picture before I cut mine, I probably would have had a Guinness record or something if I did. Actually, I think the clippings are still under your pillow where I left them. Do you think it’s too late, or did you find them already?”  
  
Simmons let out something between gargled cry and a curse.  
  
Felix tried to cut in again, but two were already arguing like an old married couple. There was no getting between them; he’d read the file. In annoyance, he left the squabbling ‘soldiers.’  
  
He didn’t call out for Doc as he searched, that would be undignified. But his foot was too weird and ever since Donut had said it was ‘normal,’ well, he’d been more worried. It could be something bad. He had to find Doc soon.  
  
“Stupid Doc,” he muttered to himself. “Why is he even called Doc, he’s a medic! And is that ever obvious.” He kicked an empty barrel with as much force as he could muster, regretting it the second he swung the leg back, but it was too late. Great. He probably had some broken toes now. “If only I could feel them. Doc!”  
  
“You should probably keep your voice down,” a slow voice said from behind Felix.  
  
“What?”  
  
“There’s the bad guys out there,” Caboose said.  
  
“Right. Dammit. Do you know where DuFresne is?”  
  
“Who’s DuFresne?”  
  
“Frank DuFresne? The squad medic?”  
  
“Oh, you mean Doc Do-Frezknee!”  
  
Felix groaned inwardly. “Yes. Doc Do-Frezknee. Do you know where he is?” He made sure to speak slower.  
  
“Oh, no. I was just been playing with freckles.”  
  
“Freckles? You know what. I wont ask. Thanks for the help.” Felix stalked off. Caboose was almost as dumb as the reds, he decided. Whatever, his job would be done soon enough. Until then, he could talk to the one person who seemed like he knew what he was doing. If only he could find him.  
  
If he wasn’t in the red’s base, and not in the blue’s… Well it would make sense he’d be in the middle somewhere? Felix found himself back where the reds had been messing with the teleportation cubes.  
The teleportation cubes.  
  
They couldn’t have. “Don’t they know-“ he seethed but couldn’t find the right words to express his annoyance. The reds were definitely stupider than the blues, he decided, though it was becoming a close contest.  
  
God, Doc could be anywhere now, Felix thought. Anywhere. “The one cute,” he muttered. “Fuck.” He looked around. “Smart one, “Felix amended, “and he gets teleported into god-knows-where because someone let the kids play with the big boy todays.” He picked up one of the cubes. If could figure out the frequency and then change some things… Ugh, why was he bothering. He wasn’t getting paid for this. He wasn’t a red or a blue. But if he could figure out which frequency they’d used… What was he doing. He was that desperate for good company that he was going out of his for some guy he’d just met you bring him back to life—normally what he got paid for was to do the opposite to people. He should just leave.  
  
“Dammit.” What were the reds dicking with now? Felix would need one of them to help him. They couldn’t be too far though… unless. But no, they’d been finished with the cubes when he’d talk to them.  
  
Gathering about fifty feet away was most of the reds and blues, and Wash was on his way over, too. Felix smiled to himself, maybe some things were worth it. He pocketed a teleportation cube and walked over, opening his mouth to call for Grif, but that grating southern accent cut in, distracting everyone, including Felix.  
  
“Run for your lives!” Sarge yelled as he ran towards them.  
  
“No way, this isn’t right, Locus wouldn’t attack like this,” Felix said. The stupid red must be seeing things. This wasn’t how it was going to happen.  
  
It wasn’t Locus. It was a massive combat robot, the height of two people, firing machine gun rounds after a fleeing Sarge. And it was speaking Spanish. These guys could fuck anything up, couldn’t they?  
  
The arrival of another combat robot from behind Caboose drove all thoughts of Doc from Felix’s mind—for a time. He still had that foot to be looked at, after all.  
  



End file.
